Nico di Angelo
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: Nico di Angelo, the way Thalia knows him, the way Annabeth knows him... Told in a series of Freeverses. -Tribias-
1. Nico on the surface

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO**_

_**Bianca**_**  
**And_  
__**Mythomagic,**__  
_This was his  
**W*O*R*L*D,**  
This was the  
**L-I-F-E**  
He knew how to  
**L-I-V-E.**

They were  
_**Found  
**_By a  
_**Monster  
**_From his  
_**G#a#m#e  
**_And were  
_**Saved  
**_By a guy  
Neither of them  
_**Knew.**_

The other girl,  
The blonde,  
_**-Annabeth?-  
**_Fell off the cliff,  
To _**save**_ them,  
But he was so _naïve,_  
So _young,_  
That he didn't realize it  
Until  
_**Later**_

_**Camp Half-Blood  
**_The place  
The others called  
_**Home  
**_And the place  
Where  
_**Bianca,  
**_His _sister,  
__**Abandoned  
**_Him.

She  
_**Left  
**_For a  
_**Quest**_  
To  
_**Save  
**_The  
_**Moon Goddess  
**_And  
_**Annabeth  
**_

He  
_**Trusted  
**_**Percy  
**To  
**B-R-I-N-G  
H-E-R  
B-A-C-K  
**_Safe and Sound  
_But he  
**F-A-I-L-E-D**

The son of  
_**Hades  
**__Believed _he_  
Trusted  
_The _wrong  
Person  
_So, he  
_**Left  
**_With  
_**No one.**_

_The  
__**Ghost King  
**__Nearly  
_**C-H-O-S-E  
**To  
**Destroy the Camp**  
But,  
He  
**C-H-O-S-E  
**_**Correctly  
**_Though,  
_Almost  
__**Too late**_

He had  
_**Found  
**_A new  
_**Family  
**_In  
_**Camp Half Blood,  
**_So he  
F~O~U~G~H~T  
For it;  
The way he wished  
He  
F~O~U~G~H~T  
For  
_**Bianca**_

He  
_**Won  
**_For his  
**FAMILY.**

Too  
SOON  
His  
~_**Cousin~Brother~  
**__Disappeared  
_Right after he  
_**Finds**__  
_His _other  
__**Sister,  
**_The **Roman.**

And months after,  
He  
_**Finds  
**_Him  
But  
_**Can't  
**_Tell him,  
Or  
_**anybody else.**_

He does  
_**Research,  
**_Annabeth would be proud  
If he didn't  
_**Disappear  
**_Because of it,  
If he didn't  
_**Endanger  
**_His  
_**Family  
**_Because of it.

"_I will."  
_A simple  
**promise;  
**A _**deadly**_  
**oath;  
**A  
_difficult  
_**job  
**for someone so  
y*o*u*n*g  
But,  
A-G-E  
_**Never really mattered  
**_

_**Promises,  
Oaths,  
**_He'd gotten to  
**know them well  
**In the past _**3 **_years

**Bianca  
**_Promised _she'd be_  
__**Back soon,  
**_She  
_**N~E~V~E~R**_  
_**Came back  
**_**Percy  
**_Promised _to  
_**Keep her safe,  
**_He came back  
_**Without her**_

But Nico  
Wasn't one to**  
B^R^E^A^K  
**_**Promises  
**_He wouldn't let  
_**Anyone**_ _**feel like he did  
**_He would  
_Keep this promise to his final breath_

_**A/N: I estimated the time he finds Hazel to be a few weeks, give or take a few, after Percy and Annabeth's date in the Demigod Diaries. **_


	2. Cousins

**A/N: I'm saving Bianca's for last. Or second to the last. Maybe Hades' should be last. **

**This is Thalia's she wasn't there to witness the events in BotL, but I think the others would have filled her in. As for HoO… Wait and see…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO**

You**  
Annoying  
**Little**  
Kid;  
**Asking  
**Stupid  
Questions;  
**Too  
**Innocent  
**To  
**Realize  
**The  
**Gravity  
**Of what just happened.

**Good for you.**

****..:|:..

**Lonely.  
**I know how that  
**Feels,  
L-O-O-S-I-N-G**  
**Family.**

..:|:..

**Selfish.  
**She  
**Sacrificed  
**Herself**.  
**You**  
D-i-d—n-o-t—c-a-r-e.  
**You  
Wanted  
To  
**Keep**  
Her  
For  
**Yourself.  
**You  
Didn't  
**U/n/d/e/r/s/t/a/n/d.  
**She  
**Knew  
**What was  
**Right.**

..:|:..

Rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand  
I was first to realize  
**Who you are.  
**The**  
Son-of-Hades  
**Would  
**Determine  
**The  
**Fate  
**Of  
**Camp Half Blood?**

**Choose wisely, kid.**

**..:|:..**

Your  
**Father  
**Won't  
**Cooperate?  
**I have two words for you,  
**Make him.  
**::/|\::  
Looks like you did it.  
Thought you might  
**Fail.  
**That was  
**Virtually  
I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E,  
**Especially for  
_Someone your  
A-G-E;  
_But  
_**A-G-E  
**_Doesn't matter;  
And we're  
_**Demigods,  
**_We do the  
_**I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E**_  
_**Everyday.**_

\|/  
/|\

_**Something wrong?  
**_Don't  
_**lie**_  
to me.  
I know.  
But,  
_**What is wrong?  
What happened?  
What's happening?  
**_I hear CHB knows  
_**Where he is.  
**_I hear CHB is  
_**Sending people there.  
**_But, what about  
_**You?  
**_**I  
K-N-O-W  
something's wrong.**_**  
**__What's going on?  
_**But, I  
D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W**

_**Tell me.**_


	3. Wise Girl

_**A/N: Hello again, fandom! So, I've done Nico on the surface and Thalia. Who's next? Annabeth, of course!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO/HoO, I would be working day and night to get HoH done. I would not be going insane-er waiting for HoH, either. Also, I don't own any sayings or quotes I may use.**_

You just don't  
_**Get it,  
**_Do you?  
_**It's all just a  
G+A+M+E  
**_To you, isn't it?  
_**Just a bunch of cards and plastic  
**_That's all it was.  
_**You should be fearing them.  
**_But you aren't  
Because of your_**  
(I)(g)(n)(o)(r)(a)(n)(t)  
**_Mind.**  
The real world is where the monsters are.  
**Remember that._**  
**__But, you didn't know that.  
_I fell off a cliff,  
And you just ask my best friends  
_Why I wasn't smart enough not to.  
_Well, maybe  
_**I wanted to  
S/A/V/E Y/O/U/R L/I/F/E.**_

__Your sister…  
_**Bianca is a  
H=e=r=o=i=n=e.  
**_Don't leave because of it.  
_Promises can't all be kept.  
_Trust me, I know.  
Don't turn away because of it.  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._  
_**Don't make us feel even  
G*u*i*l*t*i*e*r.**_

"_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand"  
__**Ghost king?  
**_Bianca was able to defeat the skeletons.  
That fault in the mess hall…  
_**I thought the ghost king was Hades.  
**_I was _wrong?  
_That's a good thing, for once.  
The others, though…_  
_As usual, I hope they're _wrong._  
Tell me that they're all **wrong**.  
Tell me that  
_**You're still on  
O-U-R-S-I-D-E**_

You, know,  
I wasn't the only one that really  
**H~O~P~E~D  
**But, I was the only one that  
**K~N~E~W  
**That anyone had a chance to  
**C\o\m\e\b\a\c\k  
**I am a daughter of _Athena,  
_After all.  
No one believed me when I said,  
_"He's not with them.  
He'll come through for us."  
The first time._  
**So why would I say it again?**_**  
I was right, though.**__  
_**I was right in both of your situations.  
**I'm always  
R/i/g/h/t.

_**Your dad won't agree,  
**_Will he?  
He doesn't even  
_**Like you.  
**_He cares, you know.  
_**He just doesn't show it.  
**_I speak from experience._  
_**|T|r|u|s|t| |m|e|  
Good luck.  
**_See you on the battlefield.  
_I just hope we're not  
_On opposite sides.  
__**You'd be good in my strategy,  
**_I could use another powerful  
_**F^I^G^H^T^E^R  
**_A strong  
**ALLY**

"_Do you love death so much you'd like to experience it?"  
_That didn't  
_**F!A!Z!E  
**_You, did it?  
He expected you to just  
_**Love death,  
**_Didn't he?  
But you  
_**Don't.  
**_You've seen enough  
_**Death**_  
Haven't you?  
You know that  
_**There are much worse things than death,  
**_And that_**  
Death isn't the end.  
**_So, of course, you  
_**Charge into battle,  
**__With close to no real training,  
__**Completely  
U!N!D!A!U!N!T!E!D.  
**_The three of you are so alike.

**We  
-W-O-N-  
**But you're still going around  
_**Disappearing  
**_Every now and then,  
Nobody really cared where you went,  
Because you always  
_**Came back.  
**_That's what you thought, right?  
I knew it.  
_**We do care,**_  
More than you know.  
And we should have  
_**Paid Attention.**_

When he disappeared,  
We were all  
_**Broken  
**_Especially me.  
I didn't even  
_**Think.  
**_I didn't think that you'd know.  
But you  
_**Knew.  
**_We all understand that  
_**You had no choice.  
**_But sometimes,  
It feels good to put the blame on someone else.  
_I'm sorry for that.  
_Things never turn out the way any of us plan, do they?

When you  
_**D.i.s.a.p.p.e.a.r.e.d,  
**_None of us knew  
Until your  
_**Roman sister  
**_Told us.  
We all assumed you were  
Doing whatever you do.  
_**We all wanted to find you, though.  
**__Especially Hazel.  
__**And we did.**_  
I hope Mrs. Spider-Head was wrong.  
She probably is.  
_**Never underestimate the power of Percy and Annabeth.**_  
Too bad I wasn't able to witness your trip to Greece.  
How was the architecture?

_**Annabeth Chase refuses to continue after the unfortunate events in MoA. She wants to make us wait (A/N: Oh, come on, give us spoilers!). But we do know that she is currently directing the rebuilding of Camp Half Blood and New Rome.**_


	4. She doesn't hate him

_**A/N: I don't know who to do next. Please suggest, but, not Percy, Bianca, Maria di Angelo, or Hades. They will be last. This one is Persephone.**_

_**Maria.  
**_That was her name.  
_That mortal woman.  
_She wasn't all that  
**[S][p][e][c][i][a][l].**_**  
**_But she was your  
**M|o|t|h|e|r.**_**  
**_And she  
_**U/n/d/e/r/s/t/o/o/d.  
**_She  
_**Let go,  
**__Or at least tried to,  
_For my  
**(s)(a)(k)(e)**  
I**  
(d)(i)(d)(n)(t)  
**Want her  
D/e/a/d  
Or any of you.  
She didn't deserve to.

I don't want to sound like a stalker, but,  
I _**watched you**_ both  
Hades didn't know.  
I saw you both  
_**Grow up  
**_Until  
_**The Lotus Casino.  
**_I waited for years,  
_I really didn't want either of you in that prophecy.  
_Neither did Sally with Percy.

I was glad you didn't  
_**Remember  
**_You were too young.

**{B}{i}{a}{n}{c}{a}  
**She was  
_***s*p*e*c*i*a*l*  
**_She didn't  
_***k*n*o*w*  
**_What was  
_**g-o-i-n-g—o-n  
**_But she dove in  
_**h-e-a-d—f-i-r-s-t  
**_for  
_**b+o+t+h++o+f++y+o+u  
**_(What she did know was that  
_**you were too innocent)**__  
_She didn't want to  
_**!r!u!s!h! you.  
**_She let you  
_**Learn.  
**_She didn't  
**!A!B!A!N!D!O!N!  
**anybody.  
_**She saved you.**_

You  
_Couldn't  
Wouldn't__**  
let go  
**__No one could blame you.  
_She was  
Your  
_**World  
**__Family  
_**Protector  
**_**Leader  
**__Best Friend  
_**Only friend  
**But,  
_life stops for no one  
_No one.  
**Just learn to live with it.**  
**Spin it around, make it for the better.**  
_Make it all better.  
_That's what you all do.  
Isn't it?  
_**Fight for the better.  
Fight for each other.**_

_**Not against.  
**_This isn't the time to  
Let  
_Angst  
Anger  
Pain  
__**Cloud your judgement.**_  
_**Hinder you from doing right.**_  
_**Hinder you from acceptance.  
**_They  
We  
_**want  
need  
care about  
worry about  
**_**Y_O_U  
**You just can't see it.  
_I wish you could._

Don't follow your father, this time.  
He's_  
Bitter  
Angst-ridden  
Angry  
Revengeful  
Hiding pain.  
_Make him follow  
Y*O*U  
_Because even gods make mistakes.  
_Don't let him make you feel like a mistake.  
You weren't _mistakes.  
_If you were, you'd be the best mistake he's ever made.  
Without you,  
We would have  
_Lost  
Faded  
Been overpowered  
_Don't let them get to you.

_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**t**_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_Looking for Bianca.  
_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**t**_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_Finding Hazel.  
_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**t**_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_They expect you to find him.  
They expect you to tell them.  
_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**t**_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_They expect you to come back.  
_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_**S**_**h**_**a**_**d**_**o**_**w **_**T**_**r**_**a**_**v**_**e**_**l**_**l**_**i**_**n**_**g **_**t**_**h**_**e**_**r**_**e  
**_Thank the Fates for Hazel._**  
**_She fought for you.

_**Promises. Promises.  
**_Keep making promises  
Keep breaking promises  
Keep trying not to  
^^^This isn't you, is it?^^^  
No, of course not.  
You'll meet them there.  
Won't you?  
_An oath to keep with a final breath  
_No, that's too predictable.  
It can't be there.  
That's a different sacrifice!  
It won't be you.  
It won't be Hazel.  
No, not this.  
Not like this.

_**A/N: Sorry, if that's a bit rushed at the end. It's meant to be like that, but I'm not sure if everyone will get it.**_


	5. And you, you're a centaur!

**A/N: Sorry for not posting! I've been **_**very **_**busy with school. Anyway, here's Chiron. It's a little short, but I wanted to try this type. Shoutout to Holly Chase, one of my most loyal reviewers and the one who gave the suggestion for this. **

_Strange.  
_Grover says he has a strong scent.  
I thought it was because of  
_Bianca  
_Thought it was just two  
_Normal  
_Ones.  
If normal even fits.  
None of them are  
_Normal.  
_To mortals,  
They're all _barely sane_

(Un)lucky Grover.  
Always gets the strong ones.  
The most powerful;  
The most influential:  
_**Thalia  
Luke  
Annabeth  
Percy  
Bianca  
Nico  
**_The others think it's lucky.  
6 demigods don't.  
_**Nico,  
**_Especially.

_**Denial-  
Hurt-  
Fear-  
"Abandoned"-  
**_I've seen it all before.  
Lots of them.  
Demigods have short lives.  
He should accept it.  
_(So should I)  
_They quickly lose their innocence.  
He should learn that-  
Though he hasn't lost his-  
Not yet.  
He's one of the (un)lucky ones.  
He'd better learn quick.


	6. Worth Saving

**A/N: Shoutout to MadlyMagical for suggesting HoO characters! This one is Jason. It's pretty short, though. Oh, and I've created an update schedule starting March 24. It's on my deviantArt account (as a journal): [ keeta-x-tribias. deviantart #/ art/ Fanfiction-Update-Schedule- 357633806?_ sid= 5e30bdc1 ] just remove the spaces.**

_**Familiar.  
**_That's what he is.  
But isn't everything  
_**Familiar  
**_When you don't  
_**Remember?  
**_When everyone's  
_**Telling you everything.**_

Now you gain back your memories.  
He's still  
_**Familiar.  
**_Yet you don't know him.  
_**Camp Jupiter?  
**_Yes, that's where.  
That's where you've seen him before.  
But why aren't you telling anyone?  
_You're not sure._  
**Hazel.  
**Yes! _**Hazel.**_  
That's how you know him.  
Okay, how you _met _him.  
But how are you sure?  
_**There's just so many romans.**_

She's hell-bent on saving him,  
_**Hazel.  
**_How can you say no to  
_**Hazel?  
**_She's almost your sister,  
At least that's how you felt in the brief time you knew her.  
But he's not _that _significant.  
_A hindrance to the quest.  
_But don't tell her that.  
Not even indirectly.  
Because they're all  
_**Worth saving.  
**_To many people.  
_Just not always you.__**  
**_


	7. He shan't worry about thou- sorry, you

**A/N: Zoe Nightshade. Yes, the huntress. This style may be a little different, bear with me, I'm trying out different styles. And, I promise that I will make them longer. But for this, It can't be that long, Zoe only knew him for a short time.**

_Nico di Angelo?  
_Right, that irritating child.  
No, Bianca I haven't seen him.  
_Art thou being protective over a boy?_  
No, thy oath does not include brothers.  
Alright. I'd seen thy brother by his cabin.

_**Bianca,  
**_Stop your worries about the boy.  
He is better off in the Half-Blood Camp.  
He shan't worry about thou- sorry, _you-_  
Take care of thyself.

_**Don't worry, my dear, He will be taken care of.**_

_My apologies, Bianca.  
Thalia and Percy will have to do what I have promised._


	8. He knows how it feels

**A/N: So super sorry for the late update! My sister had me practice pyramids and cradles with her friends (no, we aren't cheerleaders, but she wants to be), so that's my excuse. Also, I thought I posted this 2 days ago, turns out I haven't even uploaded the file. Sorry! XD**

**This one's Leo.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own this at all.**

* * *

_Allmyfault__**Allmyfault**__Allmyfault  
_He knew how that  
[t][a][s][t][e][d]  
In his own mouth.  
How the  
_**D!e!a!t!h  
**_Of his  
_Mother  
_He could only blame on himself.  
How she was killed because of something  
_**B*e*y*o*n*d their control  
**_Yet if he weren't there,  
She'd still be here today;  
She'd be able to live her life.  
_Allmyfault__**Allmyfault**__Allmyfault_

Allyourfault **Allyourfault**Allyourfault  
Leo knew how the daggers felt;  
How they tried to puncture his defenses;  
How they ignited fear and anger the moment they were seen.  
But at least he'd  
_~seen~  
_them.  
No one told Nico.  
But Nico knew.  
He found out eventually.  
Allyourfault **Allyourfault**Allyourfault

_Allhisfault__**Allhisfault**__Allhisfault  
_Playing the  
b|l|a|m|e|g|a|m|e  
Where no one seems to open their minds.  
Leo's been a victim of that.  
Nico's done that.  
It nearly lead to his downfall.  
But he knew he overcame it.  
He knew they both did.  
_**It's all in fate.  
**__But who says we can't make our own destiny?_


	9. After the statue, he himself went here

**A/N: For once, I'm on-schedule! Yay! I just finished the Infernal Devices series (prequel series to The Mortal Instruments, both by Cassie Clare), by the way. OH MY GODS, THE FEELS!**

**This one's Gabe. Yes. It's Gabe Ugliano.**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. own.**

_Stupid Jackson.  
Waste of space, Waste of money, waste of time.  
_What is this place?  
Ugh, it looks disgusting.  
Judgment Pavilion?  
Deciding my _fate?  
_Hell, I deserve better than _this._  
Sally and her son can go to _hell._  
Is that a _kid_?  
He can't know anything useful.  
What can he do to me?

"Gabe Ugliano"  
"_Fitting name", _he mutters.  
"_FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!", he yells.  
What? Based off a name?  
_Mutters of this through the crowd,  
"Oh come on. He was the first Husband of Sally Jackson.  
Physically and verbally abused _Sally Jackson_.  
And verbally abused Percy Jackson, a hero of Olympus"  
At the mention of _her name,_  
He was thrown into punishment.  
Stupid kid.  
Probably in league with Jackson.


	10. Crushes

**A/N: I am sososososososososososo sorry for not updating! I was busy last week.**

**This one is an Apollo girl that had a crush on him. (Never thought I'd ever use an OC for this)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned PJO-HoO, I would have **_**NOT **_**allowed them to **_**destroy the movie at the very beginning.**_

__**Dark  
**Hair  
Eyes_  
(C)(u)(t)(e)_  
[Don't tell them I said that]  
He used to be so cute.  
Before the  
_Pain  
_Before the  
_Heartbreak_

"_**Stalking"**_  
The hunters  
His sister  
_(S)(w)(e)(e)(t)  
_[Everyone thinks so]  
Before she  
_Died  
_Before she  
_Left him_

They say I don't make  
"Sense".  
He's too dark for my  
"Light"  
A  
_**Shadow  
**_Instead of  
!R!a!y!  
Too  
_Opposite.  
_But I don't think it's his fault.

I hear **Hades isn't planning on helping**.  
I hear _**He **_**is**.  
I hear the _war's already begun._  
I hear nothing more than my arrow  
Penetrating enemy armor.  
I hope we make it out alive.  
I silently hope he'll make it out alive.  
I silently hope we all do.

_I make it through war  
Though the losses are too great  
But we must move on_

I can't tell if he can.  
I don't see him.  
He's always somewhere else.  
Moving from place to place.  
No one's sure, really.  
Not until the call from the Argo.

**They've found him  
**_I can see him through the IM  
_But that's not what they're telling us.  
They're telling us that  
_**They **_have _**fallen**_  
And all I can think of is _him_

_It's a petty crush,  
_isn't it?


	11. Colors

**A/N: Yellow. I'm updating on-time again! Yay! This one's initials are RED. I really like the concept for this, and I hope you guys do, too. No, this is NOT Nico/Rachel, just clearing that up before people start assuming.**

**Disclaimer: If I were RR, this wouldn't be **_**fan**_**fiction. So, no, I am not he.**

_**Yellow.  
**_No. Not at all.  
It's too happy;  
It's too bright and shallow;  
Too easy.  
He isn't _yellow.  
_Nope.  
It would never work.  
And besides,  
People that pull off Yellow,  
They're rare.  
The others are all  
_!F!a!k!e!_  
He's not _Fake  
_Not at all.

_**Red  
**_**(b)(o)(l)(d)  
**He's definitely brave.  
But red has too many  
_Different reaches.  
_It's too wild.  
He could have been  
_Wild_**crazy**fun  
Like a kid.  
He probably once was  
_Wild_**crazy**fun.  
But not anymore.  
That's what they tell me.

_**Blue  
**__Light?  
_Too relaxed.  
Too calm.  
Too _shallow.  
_He's not someone who you can see right through.  
Not someone who's willing to be an  
|O|p|e|n|b|o|o|k|  
_Dark?  
_Close  
But it's too  
_Heavy  
_Too much grief, too little forgiveness.

_**Black.  
**_Dark.  
Not too heavy.  
Not too much.  
It's _deep.  
_He's _deep.  
_You can't see any change,  
Until he makes it obvious.  
It's so _underrated.  
_He's so _underrated.  
_You can't make him tell you.  
He's not so  
_See-through.  
_But he's not just a dark mess.  
No,  
Underneath the darkness  
Is a small light.  
It allows you to see  
It allows you to notice how different  
_**Black  
**_can be.  
_**He  
**_Can be  
Given a situation.  
If you accent it with the right colors/  
If you let him be with the right people,  
It'll be a completely different side of the color.  
You'll awaken the sleeping emotions.  
You'll awaken him.

Some beings aren't the right color for him.  
But I know we are.  
At least, I hope.


	12. Loyalties

**A/N: I'm sosososo sorry for not updating! And I'm even more sorry to say that I'll be putting this story, as with all my other non-collaboration stories on semi-hiatus, and I can only update once in a while. I'll put the full reason on my profile. Anyway, here's Lou Ellen.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13-year-old girl.**

"S""c""a""r""e""d""?"  
_Scared of war?  
_Who isn't?  
They tell you to suck it up,  
Those on top.  
But they're scared, too.  
We _are _just fighting for what we believe in.

_Aren't we?_

I know you are.

_But me?_

I'm not sure.

My mother is.

My siblings are.

Am I?

No, of course not.

You are.

I heard you got him to.

I heard you made him.  
I know I didn't.

They wouldn't listen.

_Neither did he._

Maybe I just didn't really try.

But you?

You always knew your side.

And you always fought for it.

Good luck figuring it out this time.

The gods know they can't.


End file.
